


My Sugar Daddy Is a Crime Lord

by SugaBais



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaBais/pseuds/SugaBais





	My Sugar Daddy Is a Crime Lord

       His parents would disapprove his current lifestyle so much if they knew what he got up to away from them. They would up in arms and enraged if they found out how he spent his free time instead of studying for his classes in the stupidly expensive high school they sent him to. One he didn't even want to be sent to. But if they could see him right now,there was no doubt they would kill him. Because here he was in Seoul 325 Kilometers from Busan with no parental supervision except a brother who didn't care too much where he was or what he was doing,not doing what they expected him to do. Make good grades at school and study his life away,then get into a good college of their choice to study in the field they wanted him to go in,most likely engineering,and then find a good job and work his the remaining bits of his life away before he found a nice girl,nevermind the fact that he was gay,and give them grandchildren. Cause that's exactly what they did to Junghyun and look at where's that got him. Stuck in a dead in job he hates with a soul sucking fiancee and looking more dead than alive. He refused to be like that.

       Instead he was out at eleven at night,with school in the morning,in a club he was way too young to be at but used a fake I.D. and the promise of a back alley blowjob to the bouncer who let him in,dancing like he didn't have a care in the world with a guy pressed up against him,big hands on his hips and slowly moving everywhere as they grinded to the beat of the song playing overhead. He smiled lazily as he leaned his head back on the guy's shoulder,hand creeping up the side of the nameless man's face before tangling his fingers into his hair. He brought the guy's head down to catch his lips in a heated kiss,moaning as the older man shoved his tongue in his mouth and dominated him.

      He twisted in the man's grip,turning his body so he was pressed against him. His hands gripped the other's biceps,tightening their hold when hands gripped his ass. He moaned into the kiss,hips bucking into the others. He smirked and pulled back feeling a hardness press against him.

   "Someone's excited,"he muttered into an ear,grinding his hips into the other man's making him groan.

   "How could I not be,"the man said,nosing down his neck,placing hot kisses as he went,"you're fucking gorgeous."

       A slow,pleased smile spread across his face.

   "I look even better when I'm getting fucked,"he whispered seductively,lips brushed the older man's,"wanna see."

   "God,yes,"the man growled.

      The younger smiled and took the other's hand and turned to drag him through the crowd toward the bathrooms. They didn't make it far before he was pulled to a stop by a tug on his hand. He turned confused and looked at the man.

   "Hey-"he paused as he caught the look on the others face in the dimly lit lights of the club.

       The guy had his eyes fixed on something off to the left of him,a tense look on his face. It look like he was arguing with someone by the way the muscles in his face seemed to twitch and tense it a silent battle that he was losing. The younger moved closer to the other and looked where he was looking. He couldn't see anything though as the crowds of people blocked the view to whoever held the other's attention. He huffed in annoyance and shook the elder's arm. The man startled and looked at the other.

   "What's got into you? Something wrong?"he asked.

      The guy shook his head and his eyes darted to the left again. They held wherever he was looking at for a moment before a look of resignation and disappointment settled and he looked back. He took his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck.

   "Sorry,sweetheart. Looks like you're going to have to find someone else to play with,"he said backing up farther into the crowd."was nice dancing with you."

       The younger looked incredulously. There was no way he could just be ditching him right now,not when he wanted to be fucked so bad.

   "Hey,"he called,"you can't leave me like this,you jerk."

       The guy didn't look back and disappeared into the crowd. The brunet huffed in annoyance and spun in a circle where he was standing. Spotting the bar,he pushed his way toward it,deciding that he needed a couple of drinks before he tried seducing another guy at the moment. He leaned against the counter once he made it and debated silently on how he was going to do this. Obviously,his fake I.D. wasn't going to work since the only way he even got in was because he promised sexual favors to the bouncer. He bit his lip and glanced down the bar,hoping on the off chance someone had left their drink unattended or wasn't paying attention to theirs so he might could steal it. Sadly,that plan was nipped in the bud as everyone seemed to have their drink in their hand and the only glasses left on the counter were empty.

      He breathed out a sigh of frustration roughly,bouncing on the balls of his feet in agitation. Maybe he could bribe one of the bartenders with a sexual favor too,he thought distantly,but which one. He didn't have to think on it long however before he jumped in surprise at the body pressing against his back. Arms locked around his waist and a face pressed against his neck,nosing lightly at the skin. He gasped and tilted his head to the side,shivering at the light touch.

   "Hey,beautiful. What's your name?"the stranger asked,deep gravelly voice sending a shiver down his spine.

      He smirked and turned his head to look at the guy hugging him. His breath caught in his throat. The guy was even more attractive than the other one. He was a little bit shorter than him,but god was he hot. His skin was smooth and pale with small pink lips and a button nose. His silver fringe fell into dark eyes,small and shaped similar to a cat's. They seemed to watch you like a cat's too,gauging every one of your moves and deciding if you were important or not,and it made him swallow as the man's eyes watched him with an intense look,he couldn't describe. He bit his lip as a flush crept up his cheek causing a smirk to play on soft looking lips. God,how he wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked. Arms squeezed around his middle lightly.

   "You going to answer my question,pretty?"the guy asked.

       The blush darkened a bit and he looked away for a second,ignoring the amused chuckle rumbling in the chest pressed against his back. An idea flashed in his head and he smiled softly. If the guy wanted to flirt with him,he'd let him. Maybe he'd get something out of it along with that fuck he missed out on earlier. He turned his head again to look at the other man again,smiling playfully.

   "Buy me a drink and maybe I'll answer it,"he said lowly,face getting closer to the others.

      The guy grinned slowly.

   "You drive a hard bargain,baby boy,but okay. What do you want?"

      He smiled sweetly.

   "Screaming Orgasm,"he said smiling.

      The mystery guy raised a dark eyebrow.

   "Maybe later,"he whispered into his ear before flagging down a bartender and ordering the drink,ignoring the strange look in favor of staring at the younger man.

       They stared each other down until the drink was put in front of the them and the bartender wandered back off. He was the first to break eye contact,looking at the drink and then reaching for it only to have it pulled away from him. His eyes shot up to look at the other. He held the drink in front of him and waved the glass tauntingly.

   "Answer my question first then you get the drink,"he said,"What's your name,pretty?"

       He smiled and pushed his hips back into the others,smirking at the hiss he got in response.

   "Jungkook,but you can call me Kookie,"he said before reaching for the drink again this time taking the glass from willing fingers.

       The guy smiled and watched him as he downed half his glass,licking his lips slowly while holding eye contact.

   "Well aren't you naughty, _Kookie,_ "he said," Name's Min Yoongi."

       Jungkook hummed,wanting to purr at the sound of his name on the tongue of that graveling voice.

   "And what interest do you have with me,Min Yoongi?"he asked leaning back on the silver haired man's chest.

       Yoongi laughed and moved back,hands still gripping firmly onto the other's hips. He turned them in a circle and started pushing Jungkook into the crowd.

   "I wondering how a pretty thing like you wound up here and how you got in cause you can't possibly be legal,"he said.

       A shock went through Jungkook. How did he know he was 18,he knew he looked young but for the most part everyone he's really talked to while here assumed he was of age to be since he was there at all. Trying to play it off,he laughed and glanced back.

   "That's my secret to keep and your's to never know,"he said teasingly.

      Yoongi rolled his eyes and pushed the brunet through the crowd until they were on the side before sliding up next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. He led Jungkook over to the roped off section in the back and a wave of confusion went through the boy. He looked at his companion now that he could see more of him. He was dressed all in black,tight black jeans with rips in knees with a black t-shirt tucked into his pants and a thick black belt wrapping around his waist. A black leather jacket topped off the whole outfit off and a pair of thick soled black boots on his feet. Jungkook had to admit he was well dressed but he didn't look like he was important enough to be in the VIP section. He didn't voice his concern however,keeping quiet as they breezed by the guard,who unhooked the rope and let them through barely making eye contact except to nod in Yoongi's direction.

       Jungkook was led to the far end of the room,tables in little holes in the floor lined either side of the walkway. People were scattered along the way in the little holes,leaned back on the black velvet seating,drinks in hand or being handed a drink by one of the waitresses on staff. They came to a stop in front of a hole a good deal bigger than the others but with a lot less people inside. They all stopped what they were doing to look at them,more importantly look at Jungkook. Yoongi cleared his throat and the stares left him as they went back to their conversations and the silver haired male nudged him in. Jungkook walked down the short flight of steps into the bowl like booth,Yoongi on his heels. Yoongi sat down first in the center of the seating a space big enough or three people on both sides of him and hooking a finger in the brunet's belt loop he tugged Jungkook onto his lap in a sideways sit.

      Automatically,hands roamed across his body. Hands gripped at his thighs,squeezing them and landing a light smack on his outer thigh that had Jungkook gasping. Yoongi smirked and smacked his thigh again,this time a bit harder. Jungkook bit his lip to keep the whimper from tumbling out. The silver haired male smirked and rubbed the area again before sliding his hands up to play with the hem of Jungkook's shirt that was tucked into his pants while burying his face in the younger's neck. A shudder ran through Jungkook at the feeling of hot breath on his skin,he squirmed in Yoongi's lap pushing his hips back into the older's causing him to hiss faintly.

  "Don't tease,"he breathed,head tilting to the side to give him more room.

      Yoongi chuckled softly and obliged the boy in his lap,pulling his shirt from his pants and snaking a hand up his shirt. Muscles spasmed as fingers trailed up sensitive skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. Another hand trailed downward to cup the growing erection in Jungkook's tight pants. The hand squeezed,the younger's hips bucking into he grip.

  "Fuck,"Jungkook breathed,head falling back farther.

      A pair of lips attached themselves to Jungkook's neck sucking hard on the smooth skin. Jungkook whimpered as teeth nibbled at his throat and a hand rubbed him through his pants. He squirmed in Yoongi's grasp,gasping at the warning squeeze to his nipple.

  "Don't move so much sweetheart. I got you,just relax and enjoy,"Yoongi whispered hotly in his ear.

     Jungkook nodded shakily,swallowing thickly. Yoongi resumed his ministrations,bringing Jungkook to a whimpering mess. The moment was ruined however by a voice to the left of them.

  "Hey boss,don't mean to interrupt your gun but we still go things to talk about,"a gruff voice said.

      Jungkook could feel Yoongi pull away from his neck and huff out a breath of annoyance. He pulled away from his neck,stopping all his teasing causing Jungkook to let out a pitiful whine before he was nudged of his lap and next to the silver haired man.

  "You always keep me from having fun,Jiwon,"Yoongi grumbled wrapping an arm around Jungkook's shoulders and pulling him tight against his side.

      Yoongi rolled his eyes and let his head loll to the side close to Jungkook's ear.

  "Let me finish this bit of business and then we'll get out of her,yeah?"he said.

      Jungkook nodded and pressed a kiss to the other's lips.

  "Just don't keep me waiting too long."he whispered against the other's lips.

     Yoongi smiled.

  "Never."

      Sitting back up,Yoongi faced turned to face the group,a serious expression falling onto his face.

  "When are they supposed to send the next two shipments?"he asked or more so demanded.

      Jungkook held back a shiver at the sound of Yoongi's gruff voice,hard with authority and a no nonsense tone. It was worryingly attractive to see a man so focused on his work. The other men in the bowl seemed to straighten up at the question,fully aware of the seriousness of their boss's voice.

  "The shipments are supposed to arrive at the end of the month at the usual time and place,"one of the men to Jungkook's right answered,"I did get word that they would be a bit larger than usual,however."

      Yoongi nodded with a hum,tilting his head back for a moment before bringing it back and looking at the guy.

  "If that's the case then,take a couple more men with you to pick it up,"he instructed,"you never know,we might catch more attention so it's better safe than sorry. Run everything like normal but tighten security,I don't want any of my products going missing. You will be double checked like always."

      The guy nodded once. A hand tangled itself in Jungkook's hair,playing with the strands and causing the younger to purr.

  "How is the new location we just opened recently fairing?"was the next question.

      Another guy spoke up.

  "So far the reports are showing nothing but good,"he answered,"in fact it's doing just as good if not better than the ones already open."

      Yoongi smiled,and turned to look at Jungkook.

  "Hear that?"he said,"that's what I like to hear. Good things and progress."

      Jungkook smiled at the elder and pressed a kiss to Yoongi's throat. The elder smirked and gripped at the base of Jungkook's head and tilted his head back to plant a heated kiss on his lips. Jungkook whimpered into the kiss as he let his mouth be dominated by the elder,who pushed his tongue into his mouth,owning it as he tasted him. They pulled back,leaving both panting and Jungkook with flushed cheeks. Yoongi stared down at him hungrily.

"God,I can't wait to get you home,"he muttered nipping at the brunt's bottom lip.

"Then hurry up and take me there,"Jungkook whispered back,pecking his lips.

Yoongi growled in his throat. He looked back at the group around him,impatient glare on his face.

"Okay,as much as I love sitting here and chatting, I got other things to do and I want to leave soon,so hurry up with any other business you feel is important for me to know,"he snapped.

A tall man on Yoongi's right spoke up. His voice was deep and Jungkook peered around the silver haired man to see him a bit more clearly. Even though he was sitting,Jungkook could tell he was tall,long limbs stretched out across the bowl with his feet tucked under the table in the middle. He looked younger than most of the guys there but older than Jungkook but not by much. He had slightly tanned skin and a handsome face. Small,heavy lidded eyes set into a face with smooth unblemished skin and a sharp jawline,they screamed intelligence and for a brief moment Jungkook wondered what a guy like this was doing with a bunch of older men who didn't seem as half as smart as him baring Yoongi.

      He was dressed in all black making his short sky blue hair stand out in the dim club. He leaned forward to rest his elbow's on his knees,long fingered hands coming together.

  "A couple of my guys have noticed an increase of police patrols around their normal areas and a few have even been questioned about why they were there,"he said deep voice carrying well even though he spoke low,"I think their getting suspicious on that front but the guys on the inside haven't reported anything of concern on theirs so I think someone is tipping them off."

      Jungkook could feel Yoongi tense next to him and instinctively he squeezed the other around the middle. It didn't seem to do much to relax the elder,only letting him untense a fraction. The silver haired man shifted so he was facing the blue haired guy fully.

  "How far do you think the suspicion goes?"he questioned.

      The guy shrugged.

  "Don't exactly know,"he answered,"I've been asking the same thing and all I've been getting was they were asking why they were there but not asking about the bag. You need to do something about it quick,that's why I came here myself instead of passing along the message. If we don't take care of this soon,the guys are going to start pulling out,they're getting scared,boss."

      Yoongi growled and turned his head to look at another guy.

  "Have any of our guys on the inside mention any suspicion around us,"he demanded.

     Jungkook was confused,from what he had heard so far,it sounded like Yoongi was running a business so why would the cops be suspicious of them? He kept quiet however,choosing to continue listening to see if he could figure out what was going on in this strange business meeting.

      The guy shook his head.

  "Nothing,boss,"he said,"but I'll ask 'em to ask around and see what's going on."

      Yoongi growled and dropped his head into his hand. Jungkook rubbed the elder's back in comfort sensing his frustration. He took a big gulp of air and held his breath before letting it out in a rush.

  "As much as I hate doing this,"he said lifting his head to look at the men surrounding him."After this shipment comes in,I want as close to a shut down as we can get which means."

      He paused and turned to the guy he had talked to earlier about the new location.

  "Tell the workers to keep doing what they're doing,but keep their guard up when the come to and from work and be aware of their surroundings,look out for people following them either on foot or by car."

      The guy nodded once and pulled out his phone. Yoongi moved onto the next guy,the one talking about shipments.

  "I take back what I said earlier,I want security tightened even further,be as discreet as you can but I want more men patrolling the area and more men with you in case something goes wrong."

      He got the same reaction and the guy was on his phone in the next minute. Finally Yoongi,turned to the guy with the blue hair.

  "Pull the guys off the street,turn them inward. It's more safer and we can still pull in profit as well as getting younger clients. Tell the guys in the higher places to try and pull more in from their stations as well."

      The tall guy nodded and unlike the other ones didn't pull out his phone. Yoongi didn't say anything and turned around,so Jungkook took it as something the other normally did. The silver haired man sighed and leaned his head back on the seat behind him. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and sighed before waving a hand in the air. Almost immediately,a waitress appeared at his side looking a bit frightened to be there. Jungkook frowned in concern and shifted in his seat. Who was the man beside him,if he had a person scared to stand next to him?

  "Bring my car around front,I'm leaving in a few seconds,"he ordered.

     The waitress nodded and bowed before rushing off to fulfill her order. Yoongi sighed again and sat up. He looked at the men surrounding.

  "I'll be taking my leave now,"he said,standing up and tugging Jungkook up with him."Call me with updates on the issues and get those orders acted on quickly."

      The men nodded and stood as well before bowing deeply to him. They stayed bowed as the shorter male walked past them,tugging Jungkook along by the arm he threw around his waist. They walked out the private section together,Jungkook pressed tight to Yoongi's side. The elder reached for his mostly full glass of alcohol and downed it in one go. As they passed one of the guards to the section,he pressed the empty glass into his chest and continued. He took the glass and held it in his hand,face still held in a serious expression. Jungkook tried not to let the question of how Yoongi managed to force someone to take his empty glass.

      The two waded through the crowd as they made their way to the exit of the club. Jungkook tensed remembering the promise of a blowjob he had made to the bouncer. Would he still want it,even though he was leaving the club with someone else. Before he could voice his concern to Yoongi,the elder was already holding the door open for him to exit. Jungkook smiled thankfully,hiding his unease and walked through the door and back outside the club. He shivered a bit as the cool wind ghosted over his heated skin,but a small sense of relief washed through him as he didn't see the bouncer from earlier anywhere instead a different man stood at his post.

      Jungkook smiled and walked out farther,happy he didn't have to live up to his promise,especially since he was going home with someone. In front of him,a dark gray SUV was parked on the side of the street,headlights on and motor growling in the night. Obviously it was the car Yoongi had ordered for and Jungkook was surprised they had managed to pull it around so quickly. He moved toward the vehicle intending to climb into it,when a voice called out from behind.

  "You haven't forgotten our deal have you?!"

      Jungkook's eyes widened and he tensed briefly before forcing himself to relax and turned around to see the bouncer from before walking toward him. The man was smiling at him,eyes narrowed in slight suspicion and watching the younger attentively. Jungkook shifted uneasily as the man came closer and finally stopped a foot away from him. He tried not to shiver as the man's eyes raked down his body again,just like before when he was convincing him to let him in. Jungkook's eyes darted to look behind the large man to see if he could see Yoongi,now realizing the elder man wasn't behind him like he thought.

      Jungkook felt a spike of nerves run down his back and he tried not to shiver in front of the guard. Swallowing thickly he finally opened his mouth to answer.

  "No,of course not,"he said,a little uneasy,"I just didn't see you,so I thought you were off work."

  "No,just on break,"he said,"you getting ready to go?"

      He looked behind the younger to look at the still running SUV.

   "Pretty fancy car for a high school student,"he said,"where did it come from,didn't see you arrive in it."

      Jungkook shifted again and looked behind the guard. Mentally cursing under his breath he wondered where Yoongi could have possibly went.

   "It's not mine,it's a friend's,"he said,"I was leaving with him to hang out at his place."

       The bouncer looked around for a moment before turning back to Jungkook.

   "Where are they?"he asked.

   "He's still inside,"he answered,eyes darting toward the door,"told me to head out first and wait for him in the car."

       The bouncer nodded and took a step closer to the younger.

   "Well since they're not here right now,do you think they would mind if I stole you for a moment so you could fulfill your promise."

       Jungkook's eyes widened in terror. He didn't want to go anywhere with the other man,but he also knew if he wanted to get back into the club the bouncer would be his only way so he had to hold up to his promise. He swallowed uneasily and took one last fleeting look at the door to the club. Yoongi still hadn't come out yet. He didn't want to but if he had to,he would and it didn't look like Yoongi was coming out any time soon. Jungkook sighed in defeat and nodded.

   "Yeah sure,"he mumbled,"but not here."

       The guard nodded and tilted his head in the direction of an ally. Jungkook nodded and started to follow the elder man,eyes glued to the ground so he could prepare himself for what was about to happen. They had almost made it into the ally way before a voice from behind them called out.

   "Hey,Jungkook,where are you heading off too,"Yoongi's voice called,"thought you'd be in the car."

       Relief washed through Jungkook as he turned around to see the silver haired man standing at the entrance to the club,the tall blue haired man right behind him a few feet away from the ally where Jungkook was with the bouncer. He smiled wide at the man and turned back to the guard.

   "That's my friend,"he said,"looks like we'll have to push this back to a later date."

       He turned back around and tried to walk over to Yoongi when a tight grip on his arm yanked him back.

   "Oh,I don't think so,"the guard growled,"you owe me for letting your jailbait ass into the club. I could have lost my job if you were caught,so I'm getting what you promised me."

       Jungkook tried to remove his arm for the other's grip,frowning as it tightened the more he moved.

   "Let go of me,I have to go,"he said,pulling harder at his arm.

       The grip tightened the more he struggle and Jungkook's frown grew deeper and more pained by the second.

   "You're hurting me,"he said,"let go of my ar-OW!"

       The bouncer had twisted the others arm hard,spinning him around and bringing his arm behind him to pin it against his back. Pain raidiated from Jungkook's shoulder as his arm was bent in awkward angle. A shout in the distance drew his attention back to where Yoongi was to see the elder man coming toward him,a dark look on his face and his friend on his heels.

   "Hey,"he called,voice loud,"Get your hands off of him."

       The bouncer looked at the silver haired man with a scowl and pulled Jungkook to the side,not letting go of his arm. Jungkook winced as he was lead by his aching arm,eyes locked onto Yoongi's,pleading him for help. As the silvered haired man neared he called out again.

   "I won't repeat myself,"he said,"Get your hands off of him."

       The guard scoffed.

   "As if I'm going to listen to you shortie."he shot back,"now just turn around and go wait in the car,your friend here will be there in a moment after he gives me what he owes."

       Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the insuly,lips quirking into an amused smirk. He turned his head to the side,not slowing his stride and spoke to his friend.

   "Namjoon,go back inside and get a bartender's attention and tell them you need to speak to the owner on my behalf and once he comes out,tell him he's needed outside."he ordered.

       The blue haired man,now named Namjoon,nodded and turned sharply and rushed back into the club. That left Yoongi alone with the bouncer and Jungkook,who stood in confusion as to why Yoongi would send the only other person that was out here at the moment back inside,anything could happen while Namjoon was inside waiting for the owner. Yoongi came to a stop a foot away from the two and crossed his arms.

   "Well,I take it by the insult you don't know who I am,"he said,"so my next question is how long have you been working here?"

   "Why does that concern you?"the bouncer shot back.

   "Because I'm surprised that you don't recongnize me,"he said,still unfazed during the interaction,"I thought I was the first thing they taught you to recongize when you came to work here."

   "And why would I need to know a pipsqueak like you?"the guard taunted.

       Jungkook stared worridly at the door while the two talked,wondering where Namjoon was with the owner. Surely,it couldn't take to long to get a hold of one of the bartenders,could it? He let his eyes dart over to Yoongi,watching as the man stood there unafraid with a cocked eyebrow despite the fact he was dealing with someone much larger than him and who currently had Jungkook pinned. Jungkook's mounting fear wasn't helped by the fact that they were the only one's outside at the moment. Since it was still a school night,no one was really out partying,leaving the front of the club mostly empty.

       There was no one else outside except for the person in the car that was still running on the curb and he had yet to step out if he had seen anything. He looked back to the door,still empty with no signs of blue hair to be seen.

   "I'm going to say this one last time,"Yoongi said loudly,catching Jungkook's attetion,"let him go now and you might be able to keep your job."

      Jungkook shivered at the look on Yoongi's face. It was completely different from the one he was used to seeing on the silver haired man. It was cold,his face hard and unmoving,a slight furrow between his eyebrows and a deep frown marring his mouth. It was a look that meant business and that the man wearing it would get his way one way or another. In that moment,Jungkook could see the reason everyone was so ready to do Yoongi's every command,because if they didn't there was no telling what would happen. The bouncer however,didn't seem to notice the warning signs the elder man was exibiting.

   "And how are  _you_ going to make me lose my job,"the bouncer mocked,"it's my word against your and who do you think my boss is going to believe,his employee or some random pipsqueak customer who dyes his hair to hide the fact he's insecure about getting older and finds himself a eighteen year old boy to fuck and gets mad when he finds out he's a slut who can't pay up to the things he owes people."

       Jungkook let out a sharp yelp as the grip on his arm tightened and twisted it further into his back,but he kept his eyes down,not wanting to see the look on Yoongi's face now that he knew how old he was. To his surprise however,instead of a disgusted remark or the sound of footsteps leaving,he heard a laugh. He looked up to look at Yoongi only to see him laughing. He blinked in confusion,Yoongi wasn't upset about how old he was,that he had flirted with a kid still in high school and was about to take him home with him? 

       The silver haired man leaned forward a bit,an arm thrown across his stomach as he called down from his mirth. He looked up at the bouncer,smiling mockingly while wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

   "It's funny how you think I don't already know that,"he chuckled.

       The only sign of the guard's shock was the slack on the grip on Jungkook's arm.It wasn't enough for the younger to wiggle free but it was enough to show he wasn't as focused as before. 

    "How could you possibly know that all ready?"

       Yoongi scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

   "You think I'm dumb enough to get involved with a potential minor and not look him up?"he asked before turning to look as Jungkook,"remember the guy you were dancing with earlier? He works for me,I saw you when you walked in and was intrigued so I sent him down to find out what he could about you."

       Jungkook's eyes widened at the confession. Yoongi had someone come up to him just to stalk him and figure out how old he was. His eyes then widened when he remembered how the guy had kept looking off when he rejected him. He was looking in the VIP section where Yoongi was and no sooner than he was alone,the silver haired man appeared and din't even push him on how old he was. Just as Jungkook made the connection,the door to the club banged opened loudly drawing the three's attention.

       Standing in the doorway was a frazzeled looking man,who was scanning the front of the building wildly. Behind him,Jungkook could see Namjoon's blue hair trying to squeeze past the other. A wave of relief swept through Jungkook at seeing the taller man behind the other one who was obviously the owner of the club. All of a sudden the younger felt himself falling forward as his arm was suddenly released from the bouncer's hold. He let out a startled yelp and closed his eyes,preparing to feel hard concrete under him in a second.

       Instead of the ground,Jungkook felt himself collide with someone else,sending them both stumbling back a few steps before he was steadied. He opened his eyes and looked at who he was leaning against,meeting Yoongi's eyes. The elder looked at him fondly,before pushing him away and holding him at arms length.

   "Are you okay?"he asked,"Are you hurt anywhere?"

       Jungkook shook his head.

   "No,Just my arm,but it's just sore."

       The silver haired man nodded and brought him back to his side,tucking the younger close under his arm. He turned to the door where the man had finally caught sight of them before turning pale and stumbling back a bit.

    "Yah!"Yoongi called,"Come over here already,I have something I need to discuss with you!"

       The owner quickly obeyed the command,rushing over to the three with Namjoon on his heels,stumbling over his feet in his hurry. Once he was close enough,he slowed slightly to straighten himself out a bit before coming to a stop next to Yoongi.

   "Mr. Min,"he said,nervously,"is there a problem? Your friend here only said I was need outside urgently."

       Yoongi seemed unfazed by the man's nerves,schooling his face into a slightly bored.

   "I guess I would consider it a problem that you don't inform new empolyees of me,"he said,looking at the other man,voice low and business like.

       The owner fidgited under Yoongi's stare,twitching slightly in discomfort.

   "I-I can't say I know what you mean,sir?"he said wearily,"we tell all staff here about you. Can't let someone mistake who one of our benefactors is."

       Yoongi cocked an eyebrow.

   "Oh,really,"he said,"then explain why he...didn't know who I was and to the point that he insulted me and my companion multiple times."

       Yoongi nodded at the bouncer and Jungkook glanced over at the other man,who seemed to look more and more nervous as Yoongi's and his boss's conversation continued,before looking back to catch the owner's face drain of any color.

   "Really?"he squeaked out.

       Yoongi nodded,a small smile growing on his face at the man's fear.

   "Yes,I believe two of his favorites for myself were 'pipsqueak' and 'an old man trying to be young',which is quite the bold remark since I'm only twenty-four. But what really made me upset is when he called Jungkookie here,"he said squeezing Jungkook's middle for empahasis,"a slut."

       A pained whimper escaped the man's lips as he looked down,hand covering his face. While the owner wasn't looking,Yoongi smiled at the bouncer mockingly. Looking over,Jungkook could see the guard had a increasingly worried look on his face and Yoongi's smile wasn't helping in the slightest. Meanwhile the owner recovered and looked back up.

   "I'm so sorry,Mr. Min,if you or your companion felt insulted in any way,"he apologized,bowing in a full ninety degrees."Is there anything I can do to ease your troubles?"

   "I want a full apology for both me and Jungkook,along with giving him the same treatment I get at your club with full access to anywhere in it."Yoongi started,"and lastly I want him fired and replaced after an introduction as he can't seem to remember who I am and it's only right to know the person who taking away your job."

       The owner nodded once in understanding before standing up straight and turning to the soon-to-be-ex-bouncer. The man himself had also drained of color during Yoongi's demands and was shaking where he stood.

   "Kyujoon,"the owner started,voice firm with his authority,a complete turn from his earlier demenor,"apologize to Mr. Min Yoongi and his companion right now."

       Kyujoon turned green as his eyes widened once he heard the name before he stumbled back,eyes darting back to meet the pale man's eyes. Yoongi's smile grew wider at the obvious recongition in the other man's eyes.

   "So you do know who I am then,"he said."to bad you realized it too late. Now where's my apology."

       The guard chocked as he spoke,bowing low.

   "I am so sorry,Mr. Min-ssi."he said,"I had no idea it was you or that Jungkook was your companion and I fully regret my actions and words. _I beg for your forgiveness_."

      Jungkook shifted a bit,uncomfortable at how the the other man seemed to stress the last sentence desperately and why did he need to do it in the first. Not for the first time that night,Jungkook found himself wondering exactly who was the man he was pressed up against.

   "Well since you know who I am,"Yoongi said,"then you know how I work. I don't do forgiveness very often and you wasted all of your chances at it,so the only option left was to crush you into submission."

       Jungkook felt himself hold back a shiver at the cold tone. Kyuhoon whimpered at the words.

   "Be lucky the only thing I'm taking is your job."Yoongi said."go ahead,finish the rest."

       The owner nodded once again.

   "Kyuhoon,"he said,"as of right now,I an terminating you from your position and will be notifying any future employer of what happened here."

       A sob escaped the ex-bouncer as his knees buckled underneath him and he feel the ground. Beside Jungkook,Yoongi scoffed in disgust and the owner turned back.

   "Will that be all,Mr. Min?"he asked.

       Yoongi nodded.

   "Yes,that will be all Jinsin,"he said,"thank you for your help."

   "It's the least I can do."he then turned to Jungkook."next time you come back,tell the guard at the door your name and you will be brought to my office where I'll give you a tour and let you meet the staff so they recongize your face."

       Jungkook nodded slowly,still in shock of what was happening. Yoongi squeezed him again,catching his attention and meeting his eyes.

   "Are you ready to leave now?"he asked gently,"it's been a long night and I still owe you something,don't I?"

       Jungkook nodded and felt himself being pulled off into the direction of the still running SUV,Namjoon close behind. He tried his best to ignore the still crying man behind him being ordered off the ground and to leave the premise.

       Namjoon walked ahead and opened the back door of the car,holding it open for Yoongi and Jungkook to climb in. Yoongi nodded once at the blue haired man and pushed Jungkook in front so he could climb in first. Once Yoongi slid in next to him,the door closed.

   "Is Namjoon not coming with us?"he asked,voice soft.

       Yoongi shook his head.

   "No,he has a different place to be right now."

       Jungkook nodded. The silver haired man leaned forward to tap the front seat. Jungkook looked up front to see a driver sitting behind the wheel. Briefly,he wondered why he didn't come out earlier but he kept his mouth shut.

   "Home,"Yoongi said shortly before the driver nodded and pulled off.

       The car ride was quiet for the most part until twenty minutes in,where Yoongi turned in his seat to look at Jungkook.

   "You want to hold off on the fun?"he asked,"you look a little shook up about everything."

   "Please can we,"Jungkook said imediately,feeling relief flood through him."just until I know what's going on."

       Yoongi chuckled and reached over to pat Jungkook's thigh.

   "Sure,sweetheart,"he said,"we'll go home and sleep instead and in the morning I'll drop you off at school and pick you up after so I can explain. That sound good to you."

       Jungkook nodded,a small smile spreading across his face.

   "That sounds perfect."


End file.
